


All in the Family

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Manga Fan Fic [15]
Category: Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: "Incest", Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Break Up, Cause Not Really Releated, Dubious Hand Job, Established Relationship, Failed Sex, Forgiveness, Infidelity, M/M, Makeup Sex, Marriage Proposal, Meet the Family, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misleading, Misunderstandings, Office Romance, Rescue, Scheming, Sex Trap, Tricksters, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”Guys…this is Frankie.”Both of them looked up at the same time.”Frankie, this is my younger brother Mikey..."”Sup.”"... and my older brother Gabe.””Hey.”





	1. Meet The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Had a rough emotional day, but out of it came a new fic! This one is going to be another short one, but a doozy. Imagine all poor Frank wants to it marry Gerard and make them a happy life, but to get him, he has to go through younger brother Mikey and older brother Gabe. @~@
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my newest reader _***Holy_Smokes_Pete***_ who has been tearing through my baby **Bondage Mansion** at an amazing rate! They also leave me the most wonderful comments and squees! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”I love you so much Frankie.”

”Then move in with me Gee.”

”You know I can’t I have to think about my family.”

”You’re parents will understand Gee, I make you happy don’t I?”

”Yes but…”

Gerard slid out of the bed wrapping the sheet around him.

”I’m gonna shower and then get going. I have to work soon.”

”Gee…”

Gerard turned to Frank and had his signature smile on his face, but there was sadness in his eyes.

”I’m okay Frankie.”

He got up and left the room.

”Fuck!”

Frank fell back in his bed banging his head on the headboard. He grabbed his phone and called his best friend.

”Yello, it’s your dime.”

”Dude, first of all cells don’t take money and when did they ever cost a dime, I thought it was a quarter?”

”That’s cause you don’t get out enough Frankie boy. You don’t know what the hipsters and saying.”

”You hip?”

”Yeah man, I’m a happening dude! So how did you fuck up with Gee this time?”

”*groan* How do you know.”

”Cause you never call me this early unless you have.”

”Fine…I asked him to move in with me.”

”And that’s a fuck up?”

”Well he said something about his family and then I said his parents would understand and…”

”Oh man, you really are a moron. Does orgasms melt your brain or some shit?”

”Uh…what are you talking about?”

”Gerard’s parents are dead. They died when he was 16.”

”How the fuck do you know this!?”

”Man, everyone does! The Ways were a strong member of the community….they like did shit for them.”

”So wait…who does Gee live with?”

”His two brothers.”

”Oh…man I feel like an asshole now.”

”As you should my friend.”

”So now what?”

”Do what guys do when they fuck up. Surprise him with flowers at work, take him to dinner, and tell him you want to meet his family.”

”You think that will work?”

”Dude, who’s the one that’s married with kids and a mortgage?”

”Not your fat ass.”

”Damn right!”

”You’re a dick. Call you later.”

”Only if you fuck up again.”

”Later James.”

Frank hung up feeling better. He heard the shower turn off and he quickly jumped online to order flowers and have them sent to Gerard’s office. Then he got dressed for class.

*

*

*

”Oh Frankie, their beautiful, of course I forgive you.”

”I just felt really shitty about what I said.”

”It’s alright, it’s been some years, but they are all the family I have left.”

”So I will pick you up after work and we can get something to eat.”

”Are you sure?”

”Yes.”

”Alright, see you then. Love you Frankie.”

”Love you too Gee.”

Frank hung up and finished making reservations. He had the ring and he was going to do this right.

”Tonight is going to be perfect.”

_***One Week Later***_

Frank was nervous as he stepped up to the door of Gerard’s home. He wasn’t sure what to expect. Maybe they will beat him up? Are they older than Gerard? Younger? Frank rang the doorbell and waited.

”Hey Frankie, come on in.”

”Here Gee.”

Gerard took the flowers and smiled. He kissed Frank and led him in the house. In the living room were two other guys. One had headphones on bopping to some kind of music and the other was reading a book.

”Guys…this is Frankie.”

Both of them looked up at the same time.

”Frankie, this is my younger brother Mikey..."

”Sup.”

"... and my older brother Gabe.”

”Hey.”

”Nice to meet you guys.”

”Dinner will be in fifteen.”

Gabe put his book down and went in the kitchen.

”Cool, I’ll be upstairs.”

Mikey got up and left the room as well. Frank didn’t know how to handle that.

”They take some getting used to.”

”Sure.”

”Come on, I’ll show you my room.”

Gerard led Frank upstairs and down the hall. He passed by a room covered in band posters with the door practically vibrating off the hinges.

”Mikey’s room. You get used to the music; he’s got good taste anyway.”

Then they passed a room that looked more like an office.

”Gabe’s room. He works from home a lot.”

Finally they came to Gerard’s room and Frank smiled. It had a black, white, and red aesthetic and Gerard’s art all over the place. His art desk and an easel were against the wall. Gerard worked hard so he didn’t have much time for his art, but he still loved it.

”It’s perfect Gee, just like you.”

Gerard blushed and led Frank in. They sat on the bed and Gerard picked up his sketch book. He opened it and showed Frank a few pages.

”You like to draw my hands huh?”

”Yeah. I wonder what they would look like with the tattoos that you want to get.”

”Ugh, don’t mention that please. I hate that my internship is so stiff.”

Frank fell back on the bed groaning. He was about to get a tattoo for him and Gerard…well both on him cause Gerard hated needles, when he got an internship and found out the policy didn’t allow tattoos that were visible. At least he could wear long sleeves. Gerard lay down next to him.

”I’m sorry baby.”

”It’s okay. It just makes me sad. Make me feel better?”

Gerard smiled and leaned into kiss him. Frank rolled them so that he was on top of Gerard and the kiss got heated.

”Frankie…we can’t…”

”We got 15 minutes Gee.”

Frank licked and sucked on Gerard’s lips and then moved to trail down his jaw to his neck where he buried his face into his skin inhaling deeply.

”You smell so good…like art.”

”That’s cause I was painting before you came over.”

”You’re my work of art Gee.”

”Oh Frankie.”

Frank started to trail his hand down between Gerard’s thighs. He caressed his rapidly hardening cock.

”Fuuuuuck.”

”Mmmm, I would love to baby, but we should wait till after dinner I think.”

”I kind of agree.”

Frank looked at the doorway and saw Gerard’s younger brother Mikey there. Gerard screamed and kneed Frank in the nuts. Frank fell off him clutching his poor cock.

”Frankie!”

”Uhhhhhhh.”

”Oh my God and you okay?”

”No Gee, of course he isn’t, you got him in the nuts.”

”Shut up Mikes, you scared me!”

”Close you door then next time. Dinner’s ready.”

Mikey left as Gerard tried to help Frank up. Frank winced.

”I got peas in the freezer.”

They limped out of the room to join the brother’s for dinner.


	2. Testing Testing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Why do you guys do this?!”
> 
> ”Cause we have to make sure that the boy that marries our brother is not tempted by others.”
> 
> ”By trying to fuck him?”
> 
> ”Well…how else can you tell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I think the chapters for this fic are going to be shorter then my usual ones, but that's okay cause I think the content will make up for it. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”So how was dinner Frank?”

”Very good Gabe, you are an excellent cook!”

”Aww, you are really sweet to say that.”

Frank was pleased that he was making a great impression on Gerard’s older brother. He was still upset at his younger brother though because of what happened earlier.

”More crushed nuts Frank?”

Frank whimpered as he watched Mikey offer him the bowl of wet walnuts to add to his sundae.

”Mikey!”

”What?”

”N-No thank you.”

”Okay.”

Mikey put the bowl down and went back to his ice cream. Frank breathed a sigh of relief and then looked out the window.

”Oh…it’s snowing.”

Gerard looked out the window.

”Oh dear and it is really coming down.”

”Well we don’t want Frank driving in that. He can stay the night.”

”Oh I don’t…”

”Nonsense, as the oldest of us all, I insist.”

”Okay, then thank you for having me.”

”Now, why don’t you go take a hot bath and let us clean up here.”

Frank winced a little getting up. The peas were pretty soft now.

”Sorry about wasting them.”

”Nah, again, no one eats them, we keep them around cause Mikey’s is clumsy and we all suffer for it.”

”Hey!”

”Come on Frankie, I’ll show you where it is.

”Don’t be long Gee, oh and collect his clothing so you can add it to the laundry.”

”Right, I got it.”

Gerard showed Frank where the family bath was. Frank gave him a little show taking off his clothing and Gerard laughed. He collected the clothing and after kissing Frank left to get the laundry done. Frank relaxed in the bath letting the day sloth off him. His muscles were tight from work and what happened earlier. Frank laid his head back with the washcloth covering his eyes and sighed. He heard the door open.

”Gee, is that you?”

”Nope.”

Frank moved the cloth and looked. It was Mikey, Gerard’s youngest brother.

”Hey.”

”Did you need the tub, I can get out.”

”Nah, gonna shower.”

”Okay.”

Frank slipped the washcloth back over his eyes, but set it so he could watch Mikey slip his towel off. His hips were slimmer than Gerard’s and he had more hip bone showing. From Frank’s side glance he could see all his pale skin as the water ran down his body under the shower head. Mikey’s eyes were closed and he was humming so he was surprised to hear him speak.

”You could take a pic and save it you know.”

Frank jumped and sputtered as the water went into his face. Mikey laughed and walked over to the tub.

”Like what you see?”

”No! I mean…I was just…”

”Scoping out Gee’s competition, it’s cool.”

Then before Frank realized it, Mikey was in the tub and in his lap.

”Wait a minute…”

”Come on Frankie, I saw you looking. Wondering what it would be like to grab my hips as you fucked me hard against the cold tiles of the bathroom floor.”

Frank swallowed hard as his cock twitched to life.

”Well, hello there.”

Mikey reached down and grabbed it making Frank groan.

”This is n-n-not a good idea.”

”Awww you started without me.”

Frank looked up and saw Gabe.

”It’s not what it looks like!”

”Oh? SO it isn’t my baby brother sitting on your lap playing with your cock?”

”Okay, maybe it is, but it’s not what you think!”

Gabe stood there for a moment and then removed his own towel. Frank groaned, how was this his life. Gabe moved into the family sized tub behind his brother. He placed his chin on his shoulder and looked over at Mikey’s hand, which was still moving on Frank’s cock.

”He is a big boy isn’t he? Gee chose well.”

”He did, but he always goes for the big boys.”

”H-Hey, don’t talk about Gee that w-way. He’s really sweet and n-not interested in the size of my cock a-at all.”

”Oh really? So you don’t think he’s a size queen?”

”N-No, it’s never even been m-mentioned.”

”Well I am, I like yours a lot Frankie…it reminds me of Gabe’s.”

”Awww, how sweet of you little brother.”

Frank gasped when Mikey turned his head and Gabe kissed him. He watched as the kiss went from simple to a battle of their tongues. He hardened in Mikey’s hand even more. Frank watched as Mikey gasped when Gabe reached around and gripped his cock and started to stroke it. He saw that Gabe was pushed against Mikey’s body and was rutting against him.

”Oh look how turned on Frankie is getting.”

”Mmmm, I wanna taste him.”

Mikey pushed back against Gabe making them both groan as Mikey dipped his face closer to Frank’s cock. Wait…it was under the water, what the fuck? How was Mikey going to do this? Frank didn’t even want to know. He knew this was wrong and that it would hurt Gerard so he quickly came up with a plan.

”Wait…no, not yet, I want to see more of you two. It’s…it’s been a fantasy of mine.”

Both Gabe and Mikey smirked and Mikey turned his body to face Gabe’s. He kissed him again and slipped into Gabe’s lap as Gabe took his place in Frank’s. They started to rub there cocks together and Frank moaned at the sight of them and started to fist himself. He could get off like he was watching porn. As long as they weren’t touching him, it was okay right? His mind kept straying to Gerard and comparing their bodies. He thought about Gerard’s smile and laugh and how his eyes sparkled when something got him excited, like a child on Christmas. It was those sweet images of his baby that got him excited enough. He closed his eyes and then thought about him and Gerard in bed, holding each other, touching each other, making him moan and shiver with excitement and it tipped him over the edge that he came and then slumped passing out.

”What is going on in here!?”

Gerard opened the door to a shocked moment. Mikey and Gabe were all over each other and Frank…was on the other end of the tub passed out and slipping under the water.

”FRANKIE!”

Gerard ran over and pulled him up.

*sputter*

”Gee, what…”

”Oh Frankie, what did they do to you?”

”We didn’t do anything!”

Mikey huffed.

”Actually we didn’t. We didn’t get a chance to.”

”Why do you guys do this?!”

”Cause we have to make sure that the boy that marries our brother is not tempted by others.”

”By trying to fuck him?”

”Well…how else can you tell?”

Mikey and Gabe got out of the water and dried themselves off.

”He passed the first test…so far.”

”W-What do you mean?”

”He didn’t touch us.”

Gabe blew a kiss to Frank and Mikey winked and they were gone. Frank watched them go and started to sink under again. This was going to be a long night.

*

*

*

Frank woke up and looked at his watch. It was a little past three AM. He looked over and saw Gerard sleeping peacefully. Frank had to piss so he got up and walked to the door. Gerard had been paranoid that his brother’s would try something in the middle of the night so he locked the door. Frank opened it and headed to the bathroom. He finished quickly and then realized he was thirsty. He headed to the kitchen. When he passed the hall closet he heard a noise. He stopped and listened. It was rustling. He opened it and gasped. Mikey was tied up and gagged with tears streaming down his face. Frank bent down and carefully removed the gag.

”P-Please, save Gabe, they’re gonna hurt him.”

”Who, what’s going on?”

”T-Two guys broke in and attacked us. Your door was locked so they ignored it. They took Gabe first and tied him up and then me. They said they would be b-back for me, but I heard them saying they were gonna…”

”Go upstairs with Gee and call the police using my phone. I’ll deal with them.”

Mikey nodded and after Frank untied him, he headed to the stairs. Frank closed the closet and grabbed one of the heavy candle holders from the hall table. He headed into the living room where he could hear voices.

”Fuck, he’s got a great mouth don’t he?”

”Yeah, but it’s not his mouth I am interested in.”

”Well then, finish opened him up already.”

”I will, fuck, I am not chafing my cock like last time.”

Frank winced at the noises that were coming from Gabe. He peered in and saw Gabe was tied up on his knees. One Guy was thrusting his cock in and out of his mouth and then other had his hand near Gabe’s ass. He assumed he was fingering him open. Lucky Gabe to get polite rapists. He was only going to get one chance at this and he figured it was better to go for the guy behind Gabe. He ducked in the shadows and moved up behind the guy.

”There, that’s enough for him. I’m putting it in.”

Frank saw the other guy’s eyes were closed so he reared up raising the heavy object in his hand and brought it crashing down on the guy’s head.

”What the fuck?!”

The other guy opened his eye and then screamed as Gabe bit down on his cock hard.

”You little bitch!”

Frank quickly back handed the guy with the candle and he fell back clutching his head. The red and blue lights filled the room along with the sound of sirens. Frank bent over the untied Gabe. Gabe clung to Frank hugging him and crying.

”POLICE FREEZE!”

*

*

*

”Thank you officers. Goodnight.”

Frank flopped on the sofa. He was exhausted. It turned out the two guys were former boyfriends of Gerard’s who were ousted by Gabe and Mikey for being untrustworthy.

”Well I hope you guys can see now that your method of keeping my boyfriend’s loyal is not well thought out.”

”We’re sorry Gee.”

”Sorry Frankie.”

”It’s okay guys. Now *yawn* it is five in the morning and I have to work at nine so why don’t we get some sleep.”

The four of them headed upstairs, but they all went to Gerard’s room.

”Um…guys?”

”Well I don’t want to sleep alone after that.”

”Yeah, me neither!”

”We can’t all fit in the bed though!”

”I have an idea.”

*

*

*

And that’s how Frank ended up sleeping with three men on the living room floor. Gerard on his right, Gabe on his left, and Mikey on his chest.

”Fuck my life.”


	3. Working 9 -5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon grabbed Frank’s wrist as he handed him the blanket. He pulled him down on the sofa and then laid on top of him.
> 
> ”Don’t go yet…we haven’t gotten to know each other better.”
> 
> Brendon reached down and started to undo Frank’s pants.
> 
> ”Brendon…stop, I can’t I have a fia…”
> 
> ”Oh stop, he doesn’t have to know. No one has to know, we can keep this between us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So poor Frankie gets himself in hot water in his chapter. Who can he count on to rescue him, why he brothers Way of course...but which ones? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from 9-5 ~ Dolly Parton

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

”Ah ah ah Frankie!”

”Fuck, right there baby?”

”Yes, so gooooood!”

”Gonna cum for me?”

”Yes, oh God yes Frankie!”

”Ahhh shit, me too baby, fuuuuuuck!”

Frank collapsed on Gerard as he pumped his cum into his fiance’s ass. Gerard covered his and Frank’s stomach with cum at the same time. They stayed like that panting and trying to catch their breath.

”42 minutes.”

”Damn, I said they would go for an hour.”

Frank opened a blurry eye and saw Mikey and Gabe standing in the doorway. Mikey had a stop watch in his hand.

”What the fuck guys!?”

Frank jumped up wrapping the sheet around himself. He left Gerard the blanket and stormed up to the brothers.

”What is your problem?”

”Well for one, you left your phone downstairs and it has been going off for an hour now…by the way you are late for a meeting.”

Mikey smirked.

”And you are really noisy when you have sex with Gee.”

Gabe ran a finger up Frank’s stomach through Gerard’s cooling cum and licked his finger.

”I’m…what…HOLY SHIT!”

Frank flew out of the room grabbing his suit, and into the bathroom slamming the door. Gabe and Mikey watched him go and then looked down at Gerard.

”It’s been weeks now guys, can you not?”

”Nope…and now that Frank’s gone, we can have some fun.”

”I’m gonna go find breakfast, have fun you two.”

Gerard backed up against the head board as Gabe stalked towards him and Mikey closed the door with a grin.

*

*

*

”IERO, YOU’RE LATE!”

”Yes Mr. Urie, sorry Mr. Urie, it won’t happen again Mr. Urie!”

Frank ran to his desk to find a pile of papers on it. He groaned as he slipped his coat off and started to work his way through it.

*

*

*

Frank was at his desk eating his lunch. He made a good dent in the pile, but still had more to go. Looked like he was going to stay late tonight.

”Fuck, how does he get away with pant that tight?”

”I think he has tattoos hidden under there.”

”Maybe on his arm, but I bet his chest is smooth and pale and…”

”What are you guys on about?”

”The boss, man Iero are you dead or something?”

”No, I already have a good man that wants me so…”

Frank left out the part where he has two possible brother in laws that lust after him too…and he kind of likes it.

”He must be amazing then for you to not be affected.”

Frank got a dopey look on his face.

”Yeah he kind of is.”

The guys continued to mess with Frank about his boyfriend, but someone wasn’t pleased. Brendon was hiding around the corner listening. He had been able to seduce everyone on his team except for Frank.

”Well tonight will change that.”

He patted his pocket and then walked back to his office.

*

*

*

Frank looked up at the clock. It was nearly ten. He had texted Gerard letting him know that he would not be home for dinner. Gerard said he would get food with his brother’s and bring him something home. Frank was grateful for how much Gerard cared about him.

”Working late too huh?”

Frank jumped scattering papers everywhere.

”Boss!”

”It’s okay Frank, it’s after hours, call me Brendon.”

”Uh…okay. What are you still doing here?’

”I had a conference on the West Coast. Barely past six there.”

”Oh right, four hour difference.”

”I was going to go grab a quick drink before heading home, join me?”

”Oh uh, well I…”

”Please, I hate to drink alone.”

”Alright, let me get my coat.”

Brendon smiled as Frank slipped his jacket on. His plan was nearly in full affect. Soon Frank Iero would be his.

*

*

*

”They treat me like that cause of how I dress. Why can’t I be successful and dress how I want too! I mean, come on, are my pants really that tight?”

Brendon stood up and shoved his ass in Frank’s face.

”Oh um…no, not that I can…”

Frank was uncomfortable with this conversation. Brendon seems to be really drunk even though he didn’t drink a lot. Frank figured he was a light weight.

”You okay boss?”

”Fraaaankieeee.”

”Sorry, I mean Brendon?”

”Actually I don’t feel so good.”

”Oh well I can take you home.”

”I live all the way acrosssss toooown.”

”Well then a mot…”

”Take me to your place. I’m sure it’s closssser.”

”Oh I…”

”Pleeeeease?”

”Um…alright.”

Brendon leaned heavily on Frank, but he was nowhere near drunk. He was playing it up and when he got Frank home he would show him how sober he really was.

*

*

*

”Easy Brendon, I got you.”

Frank led Brendon into the living room. It was almost midnight so he figured he would put Brendon to sleep on the sofa and then go see Gerard.

”I’ll just get you some blankets.”

When Frank left, Brendon stripped out of his suit. He had on a pair of his leather thongs.

”This will get him.”

”Alright Brendon I ha…ve…”

”I was feeling hot, so I thought this would cool me down more.”

”Oh…of course, well I’ll just…”

Brendon grabbed Frank’s wrist as he handed him the blanket. He pulled him down on the sofa and then laid on top of him.

”Don’t go yet…we haven’t gotten to know each other better.”

Brendon reached down and started to undo Frank’s pants.

”Brendon…stop, I can’t I have a fianc…”

”Oh stop, he doesn’t have to know. No one has to know, we can keep this between us.”

Brendon reached in and grabbed Frank’s cock making him groan.

”See, I can make you feel even better than he can.”

”I don’t see how that is possible.”

”Yeah, has this skank even met Gee?”

Brendon turned his head and saw two guys in the opening of the living room.

”Having some trouble there Frankie?”

”Who the fuck are you?”

”Oh no sweetheart, we should be asking that of you.”

”I’m Frank’s boss.”

”Oh and is this a review of Frank’s work performance cause I got to tell you, you are going about it the wrong way.”

”Oh yes, Frankie is most certainly a Top isn’t he Mikey?”

”Mhmmm and he has great hands on experience.”

”Wait…are one of you his boyfriend.”

”Nope.”

”Uh uh.”

”So who are then?”

”We are his brother in laws.”

Brendon gasped as he was pulled off Frank by the back of his thong.

”Hmmm, it’s made of real leather, but it still looks cheap.”

”Hey!”

”Well when you use cheap moves like that, you know what happens Mikey.”

”What the fuck is wrong with you two?!”

Brendon squawked as the taller man held him and the younger one yanked at the front of his thong.

”Oh, I see, you’re into that huh?”

Mikey pulled on the ring in the front and Brendon let out a groan.

”He likes that pain Gabe.”

”Well we can deal with that. Frankie, get some sleep, we got this.”

Before Frank could say anything his boss was dragged away by the two siblings. Frank gathered his things and headed up to Gerard.

*

*

*

”What time did you get in Frankie?”

”Pretty late after midnight.”

”My hardworking baby.”

Gerard and Frank went down the stairs and heard voices in the kitchen. They walked in and gasped.

”That’s our good boy.”

”You did so well last night.”

”Uh…Mikey? Gabe?”

”Oh, morning Gee, Frankie!”

Frank could not believe it. On the floor was his boss wearing a collar and eating from a plate on the floor.

”Do you like our pet?”

”Yes, who was so well behaved last night.”

”Uh…”

”Boss?”

”Boss?”

Gerard looked at Frank.

”Just what did happen last night?”

”Mikey and I were introduced to Frank’s boss and we hit it off really well didn’t we sweetie?”

”Yes Sir.”

Mikey nudged Brendon’s ass with his foot and it made Brendon groan. There was a low buzzing sound throughout the room.

”Uh…well I am on my way to work.”

”Oh good, let them know that Brendon will be in later. He has a meeting this morning with my staff.”

Gerard gasped and Frank just nodded. He kissed Gerard and headed out the door.

”How the fuck is this my life.”


	4. Tall, Dark, and Handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I hope it was not too forward of me to ask you out on a date.”
> 
> ”Oh, is this a date?”
> 
> Gerard blushed.
> 
> ”I would like it to be. The first of many?”
> 
> ”Oh…I…I would like that too.”
> 
> ”Gerard…I know about your family and the sacrifices that you have made for them and I admire you for it. I know you have had so much hardship and I would like to be something in your life that was for you and your happiness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Boy, I am racking up the hate right now huh? First pissing everyone off with **Omega Re-imagined** and my newest fic and now this. What is this you ask? Well read on and find out! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Three Months Later***_

*yawn*

Gerard was exhausted. His home life had become almost a playground. Between trying to fend off Frank’s sexual appetite and then fend off his brother’s from taking advantage of his fiancé, he hardly got any sleep anymore.

”Are you alright Mr. Way?”

Gerard looked up to see his boss Ray Toro. Long before Gerard met Frank, he had a crush on him, but Ray was much older than him and he never thought he even had a chance so he stuck to keeping Ray in his daydreams instead.

”Oh yes Mr. Toro, sorry, just not getting enough sleep at night I guess.”

”Ah, well if it is not too much trouble can you finish logging these numbers before you go today?”

”Of course Mr. Toro.”

”Thank you Mr. Way.”

Gerard watched him leave and sighed. Why couldn’t Frank be more mature like Ray was.

*

*

*

”Frankie, I’m home!”

Gerard walked into the house he shared with Frank and his two brothers.

”Frankie? Mikey, Gabe? Anyone?”

There was a noise coming from the living room so after Gerard slipped off his work shoes and put on his comfortable slippers he went to check it out.

”Hey guys, what are you….WHAT THE FUCK?!”

”Oh hey Gee!”

”Wanna join us?”

Gerard was dumb founded. His brother’s and Frank were playing Twister…naked.

”Why are you all naked?!”

”Well we didn’t want to get out clothing dirty silly.”

Gerard now noticed that all three of them had a shiny on their body. He saw the blue and white container on the table.

”Crisco? You are playing Naked Twister with Crisco?”

”Yeah!”

”It makes it more challenging!”

”Come join us Gee!”

”Okay, I’m spinning!”

Mikey reached out and spun the spinner.

”Right hand green!”

Gerard saw where Gabe’s hand was and knew it was not in a good place.

”Shit, I can just reach…”

Frank shoved his hand between Mikey’s legs as Gabe twisted and shoved his ass in Frank’s face.

”Ahhhh no!”

The three fell with Frank pinned under Gabe and Mikey.

”That was fun!”

”Yeah, let’s do it again!”

Frank got up and helped the other boy’s up. He ran over and hugged Gerard without thinking. He picked the older boy up and spun him around.

”I missed you Gee!”

”Frankie, no!”

Too late. Gerard’s work clothes were covered in Crisco now.

”Oh man, I’m so sorry Gee, I didn’t…”

*crack*

Frank fell backwards on his ass as Gerard punched him in the face.

”You Frank Iero are nothing, but a fucking child! Now I have to have this shit dry cleaned!”

”I’m sorry baby, I wasn’t thinking and…”

”Damn right you weren’t thinking! You can sleep on the fucking sofa tonight!”

Gerard went upstairs and slammed his bedroom door. He took off his now damaged clothing and flopped on his bed.

”Why can’t he be more like Ray?”

Gerard curled up on his said and looked at the picture of him and Frank smiling. Frank had him in his arms and was hugging him tightly. When did that moment change? When did it stop being about that. Gerard turned away from the picture and looked at the mirror on the other side of the room.

”When did I just settle?”

*

*

*

Gerard pulled off his work glasses and rubbed his eyes. Too many hours staring at small numbers on the screen. He looked up at the clock on the wall. It was after eight. He was still there. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder.

”Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. Just wanted to offer you some coffee.”

”Mr. Toro, I thought I was the only one left in the building.”

”Well I was going to leave and then I noticed your light on and I figured what kind of boss would I be if I left first.”

”Oh…you didn’t have to do that.”

”I wanted to.”

”Well I’m almost done now. Just a few more lines.”

”Good, you can grab a bite with me then since we both worked way past dinner.”

”I…”

Gerard thought about this. It was like a date, but he was with Frank, but He hadn’t let Frank back in their bedroom since Wednesday and it was Friday and…

”…I would like that very much.”

”Wonderful, let me get my coat.”

Gerard felt Ray squeeze his shoulder and then he was gone. Gerard tried to feel guilty about it, but there was nothing except the giddiness of going out with Ray.

”It’s a sign.”

Gerard added the three more lines and then powered down his computer. He grabbed his coat and went to wait for Ray in the lobby.

*

*

*

…and then he said…’You have no couth Sir’ and I said, nope, I left it in my other car!”

Gerard was in the middle of taking a sip of water when Ray finished his story and Gerard snorted and started to choke a bit. He was laughing though.

”Oh my, are you alright?”

Ray stood up and went to pat Gerard’s back. He rubbed it in soothing circles.

”Yes I just…I can’t believe he fell for that!”

”I was surprised myself!”

Ray continued to rub Gerard’s back.

”I’m good now, thank you.”

Ray smiled and then went back to his seat. He looked at Gerard and then surprised him by taking his hand.

”I hope it was not too forward of me to ask you out on a date.”

”Oh, is this a date?”

Gerard blushed.

”I would like it to be. The first of many?”

”Oh…I…I would like that too.”

”Gerard…I know about your family and the sacrifices that you have made for them and I admire you for it. I know you have had so much hardship and I would like to be something in your life that was for you and your happiness.”

”Ray…”

Ray moved his hand from the top of Gerard’s to clasping it in his own. It was so much bigger than Gerard’s and he felt covered.

”Please…say yes?”

”Yes. Yes, I will go out with you.”

”You have made me so happy Gerard.”

Gerard smiled. He knew he was making the right decision.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

”Don’t worry Frankie, Gee will forgive you.”

”It’s been a month now guys. I don’t know.”

”Well he is gonna be floored when he sees what you made him for dinner tonight.”

”He has been working pretty late all the time.”

”Trust us, he is gonna love it.”

Frank smiled at his soon to be brother in laws. They were a handful, but deep down they cared about their brother.

* * *

”Mmmm, do you have to go?”

”I do.”

”Gee…I…I think I’m falling in love with you.”

”I think I am too.”

Ray took Gerard in his arms and kissed him passionately. Gerard clung to the older man’s broad shoulders.

”I want you to meet my family.”

”Oh Ray, I want you to meet mine too.”

”Come to dinner on Friday.”

”Alright, and then you come to dinner on Saturday. My mother is going to love you.”

They kissed again and then Gerard got out of the car.

”I’ll see you tomorrow.”

”Night Gee.”

”Night Ray.”

Gerard watched Ray drive off and then headed to the porch. He opened the door.

”Hello?”

Gerard slipped off his work shoes and into his slippers and made his way into the living room. He stopped. From there he could see the dining room and then candles that were glowing over the place settings for two.

”Hey, welcome home.”

Frank walked in taking an apron off. He leaned up and kissed Gerard.

”What’s all this?”

”I wanted to show you how much I care and how truly sorry I am for upsetting you so much.”

”Oh wow, Frankie…”

”Come, sit with me.”

Frank took Gerard’s arm and led him to the dining room. He seated him and stood up smiling.

”Where are Mikey and Gabe?”

”They went out with Brendon.”

”Oh, so it’s just us?”

”Yeah and I hope you are hungry.”

Gerard kissed his cheek and then left the room. Gerard looked at everything that Frank had done for him and how he had been having dinner with Ray almost every night this past month. Also how they went to his condo afterwards and…

”Here we are.”

Frank brought out a silver tray.

”Tada!”

Frank lifted the dome and Gerard saw a perfectly cooked salmon.

”Oh Frankie.”

”So what do you think Gee? I know it’s your favorite.”

”I think…I think we should break up.”


	5. Easy Come Easy Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Something wrong Ray?”
> 
> ”Are you guys always like this?”
> 
> ”Oh, well sure, I mean it gets lonely when Gee isn’t here to play with us.”
> 
> ”Wait…Gee too?”
> 
> ”Yup and we can’t wait for you to join us.”
> 
> ”So when I get Gee, I get…”
> 
> Gabe put the knife down and turned around in Ray’s arms.
> 
> ”Mhmm, buy one get two free.”
> 
> ”Of course we know that sometimes people like to sample the merchandise before buying.”
> 
> Mikey moved up and brushed the popsicle against Gabe’s lips dripping the juice down his chin.
> 
> ”Would you like to sample Ray?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Well this fic is almost over too! It's a good thing cause I have about four more waiting int he wings and was just given a wonderful prompt by _***Wescottwoman***_ that I am dying to write. It will have to wait though cause i am seeing Reggie tomorrow! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

”I don’t like this Gabe.”

”I don’t either, but what can we do?”

”Can’t you do anything as the older brother?”

”You know Gee, when he sets his mind…”

”Yeah, but…Frankie.”

”Yeah, I know.”

Mikey laid his head on Gabe’s shoulder and sighed wondering how to fix everything.

*

*

*

Gerard didn’t know why but he was nervous. He had not fully introduced his boyfriend to his brothers. It was not cause he worried about them getting to him. Ray was too much of a gentleman for that to happen. No it was cause of the fight that night.

_”Guys, I’d like you to meet Ray.”_

_”Hi.”_

_”Hey.”_

There was an awkward pause as they all stood in the doorway. Then Gerard led Ray in and started to give him the tour of the house. He could feel his brother’s eyes on them and it made them uncomfortable. As Gerard walked he saw that most of Frank’s things were gone now. There was both a feeling of relief as well as sadness. Still he shook it off when he showed Ray his bedroom.

_”Perhaps when your brothers are not around, I can get acquainted with you in here too.”_

_”Oh, they won’t mind. We are all adults here and…”_

_”I mind. It’s not right Gee. We need our privacy.”_

Frank never cared about that. He would attack Gerard anytime with full knowledge that Mikey and Gabe were around and could hear them. Ray would not do that to him.

_”You are too good to me Ray.”_

_”You deserve it Darling.”_

_They kissed and Gerard felt his knees going._

_”Yo, so dinner is going to be late cause Gabe fucked it up.”_

_”Mikey!”_

_”What?”_

_”Please don’t be so vulgar in front of our guest!”_

_”Frankie wouldn’t care.”_

_”Who’s Frankie?”_

_”No one important. A family friend.”_

The look Mikey gave Gerard that day was burned into his heart. He walked away without another word.

_”Sweetheart, why don’t we do dinner another night then.”_

_”Are you sure?”_

_”Of course and you are still coming with me tomorrow to my mother’s house.”_

_”Yes, I would like that.”_

_”Walk me out?”_

_”Yes.”_

Once they shared one more kiss and Gerard closed the door, he turned to see both his brothers with hands on their hips.

_”Family friend?”_

_”You never even told him about Frank did you?”_

_”So you were fucking him when you still had Frank.”_

_”You know…you say we disgust you with our behavior, but right now you are disgusting. You threw away a wonderful man cause you couldn’t handle his playful demeanor, but trust me little brother, this will be something you come to regret.”_

They both walked away and left Gerard standing there. It had been a month now and the relationship between Gerard and his brothers was still estranged. Gerard was happy with Ray, but not happy at home. He spent more and more time with Ray now. He felt unwelcomed in his own home.

*

*

*

”Come on Frankie, it would be good for you.”

”Yeah, we would be good for you.”

”I know you are just trying to help me guys and I appreciate it so much, but I just can’t.”

Mikey pouted as he dropped Frank’s limp cock into the water. Gabe sighed and moved around to hug Frank, who had tears streaming down his cheeks silently. They thought that since Frank was a free man now that fooling around with them would help, but Frank couldn’t even get hard. Mikey moved up into Frank’s lap and hugged him tight.

”I don’t even know what I did. That’s the worst part.”

Both brothers knew that Gerard never told Frank he started dating someone behind his back.

”You don’t need Gee Frankie.”

”I do though. I love him so much. I…I wanted to marry him and have us be a family.”

”You really like us that much?”

”I love you guys too. I mean not how I love Gee, but you guys are special in here also.”

Frank took Mikey’s hand and placed it on his chest.

”I know we do weird stuff at times that someone could take wrong, but my heart belongs to your brother fully.”

”Oh Frankie.”

Frank started crying again letting the tears fall into the rapidly cooling water. Mikey looked at Gabe and they decided they had to do something to get Gerard and Frank back together.

*

*

*

”Of course, I would love to help.”

Mikey gave a grin to Gabe as he listened in to the conversation that was on speaker with Ray.

”Should I bring anything?”

”Well you can bring Gee’s favorite wine.”

”I can do that. I will see you in a few hours then.”

”Can’t wait Ray. Bye.”

Gabe hung up with Ray just as Gerard came down the stairs.

”Well I am off, but I should be back by dinner time.”

”Have fun Gee.”

”Working with a client is never fun Mikey, but you will understand that when you get a job too.”

”Oh course.”

Gerard kissed them both goodbye and then they were gone. Mikey looked at Gabe and smirked.

”Well then, let’s get ready for Ray shall we?”

Gabe nodded and headed to the kitchen as Mikey headed up the stairs.

*

*

*

Ray whistled as he strolled up the walk to Gerard’s house. He wondered why his brothers suddenly wanted him to come over and help make dinner, but it didn’t matter. Gerard wanted him to get to know his family so that was what he was going to do. He rang the bell and waited.

”Well hello Ray, please do come in.”

Ray’s jaw nearly dropped. Gabe was wearing a pair of skin tight leather pants and an equally skin tight shirt. His hair was gelled back and he looked completely fuckable.

”Is that Ray?”

Ray looked past Gabe to the stairs and nearly creamed his pants. Mikey came down the stairs in the shortest skirt Ray had ever seen. He had on a tight t-shirt too. He squealed and ran up to Ray hugging him almost making him drop the wine bottle we was carrying.

”Yay, you’re here!”

Ray was taken back by the hug, but the boy’s body felt good pressed against his.

”It’s n-nice to see you too Mikey.”

Mikey pulled away and smiled.

”Well then shall we start cooking?”

Gabe took Ray’s hand and led him into the living room and then the archway to the kitchen.

”Now you can chop the peppers for me, while I finish cooking the sausage.”

”Okay, I can do that.”

Ray took off his coat and rolled up his sleeves. He picked up the knife and grabbed a pepper. He placed the knife on it and…

”I can’t find it Gabe.”

Ray looked up and sliced a huge chunk of the pepper by accident as he saw Mikey on a stool rummaging through a high cabinet for something. Gabe walked over and pressed his back against Mikey and Ray shivered. They were so close for siblings. Gabe ran a hand under Mikey’s shirt to hold his hips and steady him. Mikey looked down and smiled at him and not like a brother would.

”I got you baby.”

”Thanks and ah, found it.”

Mikey handed the spice to Gabe and then Mikey turned and let Gabe swing him down. Mikey’s skirt flew up and Ray saw he was wearing lace panties. He swallowed hard.

”Oh dear Ray, that’s not what I meant.”

Gabe walked over and slipped between Ray and the counter. He took Ray’s hand and placed it over his and picked up the knife. The other hand slipped to his hip automatically.

”This is what I meant.”

Gabe started to cut the pepper in strips, but Ray could hardly concentrate. He could feel his cock getting excited pressed against Gabe’s ass, which the leather pants did nothing to hide.

”You have to do long slow strokes so that you get what you want.”

”I see.”

Gabe smirked, but only Mikey saw it. Then Mikey went for the kill.

”Geeze it’s hot in here with all this cooking.”

Mikey went into the freezer and pulled out a Popsicle. He pulled the wrapper off it and started to lick it with his tongue. Gabe felt Ray swallow and knew he was watching the boy. Mikey went from licking it to sucking on the tip and then deep throating it. He heard Ray groan and held in a chuckle.

”That doesn’t look good doesn’t it? Mikey can I have some?”

Mikey walked over and held out the iced treat for him. He watched Ray gasp as Gabe deep throated the Popsicle just as Mikey had. He pulled up and licked and sucked at it as if it was an actual cock, but at the end he bit the tip.

”Hey Gabe, no biting.”

”Awww, but you know you like when I bite baby.”

Mikey giggled.

”Oh I know you do, but not there.”

”Oh? Then where?”

Mikey pulled the Popsicle away and touched his neck with it. He then leaned in and let Gabe mouth at the sweetened spot. Ray groaned and dug his fingers into Gabe’s hips. He smirked into Mikey’s neck and then pulled away.

”Something wrong Ray?”

”Are you guys always like this?”

”Oh, well sure, I mean it gets lonely when Gee isn’t here to play with us.”

”Wait…Gee too?”

”Yup and we can’t wait for you to join us.”

”So when I get Gee, I get…”

Gabe put the knife down and turned around in Ray’s arms.

”Mhmm, buy one get two free.”

”Of course we know that sometimes people like to sample the merchandise before buying.”

Mikey moved up and brushed the Popsicle against Gabe’s lips dripping the juice down his chin.

”Would you like to sample Ray?”

With no warning Ray leaned in and licked Gabe’s chin to his lips making Gabe groan. He kissed him pushing his tongue in right away and Mikey did a mental gotcha.

”Hey, what about me?”

Mikey pouted and Ray pulled him into his side and kissed him. Gabe watched for a moment as Ray tasted his brother.

”Might I suggest we take this to a more comfortable place.”

Mikey pulled away from Ray as Gabe led him by his tie out of the kitchen and toward the stairs. Mikey turned everything off in the kitchen and noticed that Gabe’s phone was flashing. He picked it up.

*Hey, meeting was a bust so I’ll be home earlier. Maybe we can do pizza instead? I’m kind of not in the mood for surprises tonight.*

Mikey smirked at the phone and put it down. Gerard was going to get a surprise alright, but it wasn’t what he was going to expect. 

”This is for you Frankie.”

Mikey headed up the stairs to set the stage for their greatest acting moment.

*

*

*

Gerard was exhausted when he got home. He had been trying to get a hold of Ray all day, but he never answered. He was surprised to see Ray’s car in the driveway. He checked his phone to see if they had made plans for dinner tonight, but there was nothing.

”Huh, that’s so weird.”

Gerard walked to the door and unlocked it.

”Hello?”

He walked in and took off his shoes and coat. He put his case down and walked into the living room. He saw Ray’s coat. He walked into the kitchen and saw dinner started, but not finished.

”Now where could they...”

Gerard froze.

”No. No they wouldn’t. I mean Ray wouldn’t…would he?”

Gerard ran for the stairs. He stopped in his bedroom and saw it was empty. He looked in Mikey’s and his was empty too. Then he headed for Gabe’s.

”Oh fuck, yes.”

”Shit you are tighter than Gee.”

”Faster Ray please.”

Gerard closed his eyes hearing that. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

”Oh my God.”

Gabe was on his back fucking Mikey and Ray…was fucking Gabe. Mikey was reverse cow boy and had his arms draped over Ray’s shoulders and was kissing him.

”WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?”

Ray pulled away from Mikey and smiled at Gerard. He was clearly high on the moment.

”Hey Gee baby. Man, you didn’t tell me about the bonus of dating you. Shit, if I knew this a month ago, I would have been here every day enjoying all of you!”

He then turned back to Mikey and kissed him again. Gerard was infuriated. He walked up to Ray and tapped his shoulder.

”Mind if I cut in?”

”Sure baby, the more the…”

Gerard hauled off and punched Ray in the face. Ray fell off the bed and out of Gabe landing hard on the floor. He was out.

”Wow, he had a glass jaw.”

Gerard turned to Mikey and slapped him hard.

”WHY!? WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!?”

Mikey held his cheek as he dismounted, then he shocked Gerard by pushing him hard.

”ME? Me!? THIS IS YOUR FAULT GEE! IF YOU NEVER LEFT FRANKIE…!”

”FRANK?! WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH FRANK!?”

”CAUSE HE SAID NO EVERY TIME!”

Gerard stopped.

”What do you mean?”

Gabe moved to touch Mikey gently now that Mikey was crying.

”Gee…when we propositioned Frankie, he said no. From the first time to the last time.”

”He did, didn’t he.”

”We even tried to do something with him after you broke up and…”

”He couldn’t get it up.”

Mikey turned away from Gabe and Gerard gasped. Mikey’s cheek was bright red and his lip was swollen.

”Oh God Mikey, I’m so sorry!”

Gerard stepped up and pulled Mikey into his arms. Mikey and him hugged tightly.

”Gee, you need to go back to Frankie. He’s better than any other guy out there, especially this piece of shit.”

”Yeah, he even fell for Mikey’s Popsicle trick.”

”Did he really? That one is so easy!”

”Yeah…and Frankie never did.”

”I was stupid wasn’t I? I believed that because Ray was older and more mature he was better.”

”Gee…no one is better than Frankie.”

Gabe walked up and held his two siblings.

”Do you think he would take me back?”

”I think the three of us could come up with something.”

”I love you guys and I am so sorry for hurting you Mikey.”

”We love you too Gee and you can make it up to me by sucking my cock.”

”Mikey!”

”Gotcha!”

Mikey knocked Gerard on the bed and began to tickle him. Gabe joined in and the three brothers laughed till they were exhausted. Ray never woke up once.


	6. Happy Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Oh Frankie.”
> 
> Gerard started to cry.
> 
> ”I was such a fool to think than I could do better than you. I should have known better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So yay, another fic ending! I have so many waiting in the wings to be written, but i am trying to be good and finish a few first. ^-^
> 
> So the answer you have all been waiting for...will Gerard and Frank get back together? Well read and find out! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Frank never thought he would be back here again. He had told the brothers last time that he just was not comfortable. Still Mikey asked so nicely for him to come to dinner and he promised that they would not try anything with him. He was grateful for that. He walked up with the small cake from the bakery that he and Gerard used to go to. He almost bought Gerard’s favorite cake too. Frank took in a deep breath as he reached up and knocked.

”Hey Frankie.”

”Gee? Sorry, I mean, hi Gerard, is uh…”

”Come on in.”

Frank was kind of on auto pilot as he walked in.

”I brought cake.”

”That was sweet of you Frankie. I’ll go put it in the kitchen.”

Gerard left the area. Frank took off his shoes and jacket and went into the living room. He didn’t see Mikey or Gabe anywhere.

”Hey Ge…rard, where is Mikey and Gabe?”

”Not home. They had other plans.”

Frank halted in mid movement to sit down. He was really confused now. Wasn’t he having dinner with them and where was Gerard’s boyfriend? Mikey said he was going out with an older man from his company. Frank wandered into the kitchen.

”Hey Gerard, I thou….t…”

Frank stopped short. Gerard was bent over pulling something out of the oven. His ass looked perfect in the jeans he was wearing and Frank was almost sure they were his favorite pair on Gerard. The ones that showed off his curves and ass nicely.

”Oh good, can you get the Parmesan cheese out and put it on the table?”

Frank was on auto pilot again. He went to the fridge and opened it grabbing the container, He walked into the dining room and saw it was set for two. Frank’s confusion hit a high and he was about to say something when Gerard walked in holding his favorite food.

”You made eggplant for me?”

”Of course, it’s your favorite.”

Gerard put the pan down on the warmers in the middle of the table. A soon as he did this, Frank grabbed his free hands.

”Gee, what’s going on? Please tell me.”

”I…I broke up with Ray.”

”I’m sorry I didn’t work out, but…”

”He cheated on me with Gabe and Mikey.”

”Wait…what do you mean he…”

”He fell for all the tricks that all my boyfriend’s ever did with them.”

”I don’t underst…”

”Everyone except you. Frank, you were the only ones that didn’t fall into their traps. You never slept with them once.”

”Of course not, I was dating you. Gee I love you, I don’t want anyone else.”

”Oh Frankie.”

Gerard started to cry.

”I was such a fool to think than I could do better than you. I should have known better.”

”Gee…did you plan this dinner…for me?”

”I did. Pathetic I know, but I wanted to apologize and tell you how sorry I am and that I was the horrible one in the relationship. I never trusted you and I even cheated on you.”

”Cheated?”

”I…I was sleeping with Ray the last month of our relationship. I was too much of a coward to admit it.”

”Oh Gee.”

”I know, I know, I was stupid and now I lost the best thing I could have ever had and Gabe and Mikey told me that you couldn’t even sleep with them even though you were not with me anymore and I…”

Gerard was cut off by Frank kissing him. His tears kept falling and mixing on their lips and coating their tongues as Frank stole his confession. When he pulled away Gerard was breathless like only Frank could make him.

”Silly silly Gee. It’s okay. I understand. I did some stupid things too with your brother’s that got you upset and I laughed it off as a joke. That was cruel of me and I ought to have known better at my age.”

”But that’s not the same as cheating and lying and…”

Frank placed a finger over Gerard’s lips.

”Stop. No more words. Let’s eat this delicious smelling meal and then we can talk afterwards.”

”Okay Frankie.”

Frank pulled out the chair for Gerard and then sat down himself. He poured them each a glass of wine and then raised his.

”A toast to new beginnings.”

”And new friendships.”

The clinked glasses and took sips, then Gerard served them both.

*

*

*

”Shhhh.”

”You shhhh, you’re the one making noise!”

”I am not! Keep it down and watch out for the seventh step, it creaks.”

”I know that!”

Both Mikey and Gabe continued to whisper fight as they went up the stairs. They stopped in front of Gerard’s door and opened it quietly.

”Awww, they look so cute.”

Gerard and Frank were in bed under the covers, but they both had no shirt on and Gerard’s head was on Frank’s chest. Frank was holding Gerard tightly and Gerard had an arm draped over Frank’s stomach. They closed the door quietly and then went to their own rooms.

*

*

*

”Frankie.”

”Morning baby.”

”Oh God, yes, please.”

Frank smirked and went back down on Gerard. Gerard ran his fingers through Frank’s hair as Frank bobbed up and down on his cock, using his tongue to lavish the shaft and then moving up to the head and nibbling on it lightly.

”Missed this. Missed his so much.”

”It is a great way to wake up isn’t it.”

Frank said nothing else and went to serious work on Gerard’s aching hard on till his was curling his toes in the sheets and cursing as his orgasm neared.

”Yes yes, oh fuck Frankie, so close.”

Frank pulled his mouth off and started to fist Gerard. He moved up to kiss him and Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank’s body as he shuddered and gasped into his mouth as his orgasm tipped over the edge and he saw white. Frank milked him through it continuing to kiss him. He broke it and smiled at Gerard meeting his blissed out eyes. He raised his hand up to lick it off when he felt another mouth on it.

”What the…Gabe?!”

Gabe took Frank’s hand in his mouth and sucked and licked all Gerard’s cum off it.

”Mmmm protein filled breakfast.”

Then he jumped as the covers still over him moved and Mikey popped up with his hand on Frank’s cock.

”No fair, I wanted some too! Oh well, guess I have to go for another source.”

”Oh my fuck!”

Frank shut his eyes and gasped as Mikey went down on him.

”GABE! MIKEY!”

Gerard jumped out of bed grabbing the blanket and pulling it away. Mikey was completely naked along with Gabe.

”WHY ARE YOU GUYS NAKED IN MY BED!?”

”Awww Gee, you aren’t the only one that missed Frankie.”

”Yeah and last time Frankie couldn’t get it up for me, but he did for you.”

Mikey went back down on Frank and Frank whimpered.

”Gee…help me.”

Gabe had dipped his head down and joined Mikey licking and sucking on Frank’s balls. Gerard stood there stunned as he watched his boyfriend…his _boyfriend_ being molested by his brothers. A small smile crept to is face and he started to giggle. This made both Gabe and Mikey pull off for a second.

”What’s so funny Gee?”

Even Frank couldn’t figure out what was funny about the situation.

”Okay guys, I giving you this one for free, but after this we are all going to sit down and have a long talk about what you can and can’t do with _my_ boyfriend.”

”Gee.”

Frank looked at Gerard helplessly. Gerard smiled and got back on the bed leaning over and kissing Frank gently.

”Relax baby and have fun…but not too much fun. I’m going to start breakfast.”

Gerard got up with another kiss and slipped on his robe.

”No fucking you two.”

”Can I sill fuck Mikey?”

”That’s fine, but Frankie fucks no one but me.”

A garbled agreement came from both boys as they went back down on Frank again. Frank’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as Gerard left the room. He knew his boyfriend…soon fiancé was in good hands with his brothers after all.


End file.
